Simplify the following expression: ${8x+6(4x+3)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 8x + {6(}\gray{4x+3}{)} $ $ 8x + {24x+18} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {8x + 24x} + 18$ $ {32x} + 18$ The simplified expression is $32x+18$